Kataan natives
The following is a list of Kataan natives. Named * Batai * , son of Kamin and Eline * Dannick * Eline * Kamie * Kamin * Meribor, sister of young Batai Unnamed Doctor The doctor was practicing in the community of Ressik. He was called when Eline fell ill again, but was too late to do anything and Eline died a short while later. ( ) Kamin's friend This Ressik native was a friend of Kamin's and Eline's; he was present during 's naming ceremony and congratulated his friend. He was present, as an old man, when the Kataan probe was launched in a missile. ( ) Ressik administrator The administrator was a government official in charge of the Ressik province on Kataan. On one of his visits, he inquired about a tree in the village that was flourishing during a prolonged drought. Batai explained that it was a symbol of hope and that each family gave some of its water ration to keep the tree alive. Kamin suggested to the visiting administrator that atmospheric condensers were needed to survive the extended drought they were currently experiencing. The administrator called him an alarmist and Kamin's ideas were rejected. Years later, Kamin discovered that the drought would continue indefinitely, and that the planet may be doomed. The administrator told him to stop spreading rumors, that he would cause a panic. He argued with the administrator, who told him in confidence that the government scientists came to the same conclusion several years earlier, and there was an effort underway to save "some" piece of the civilization. This piece of civilization turned out to be a probe sent from Kataan shortly before their sun went nova. It initiated a memory transfer with Picard and in less than thirty minutes he experienced a full forty two years of Kamin's life. ( ) Townspeople The townspeople of the Ressik community planted a tree in the middle of the town square as a symbol of hope during an endless drought due to increased solar radiation from the Kataan sun that would go nova. Each resident would save a little bit of their water ration to keep the tree alive. ( ) .}} File:Kataan native 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kataan native 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kataan native 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Kataan natives